causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Greene
'Detective Ken Marcus Greene '''was the tritagonist in ''Cause of Death ''and an honored/decorated S.F.P.D. Detective, as well as the best friend of Mal Fallon. A former marine and narcotics agent, as an SFPD Detective Ken was known for being tough, quick-witted yet intelligent and compassionate. He was part of the main cast from the series start to V8C6, when he, while protecting his girlfriend Amy Chen was killed by an assassin working under The Kraken. Ken's role as tritagonist was replaced by Blaise Corso (a firned of his) and Jeremy Redbird (the two never met). Early Life: Ken Greene was born to a single mother in East Oakland. He grew up surrounded by crime and poverty. His older brother Michael became involved with a street gang and was killed in a drive-by shooting when he was 16. That incident made a tremendous impression on Ken. Prior to joining the SFPD, Ken served as a Marine in the US war in Afghanistan. Ken is known for having a rough style and has been disciplined twice for his conduct. Ken has a reputation of being something of a playboy. In Volume 14 Interlude, one of the many flashback series that show the Firstborn's lifestyle overtime show him in Afghanistan, planning to kill a series of marines; but he, due to the pain he suffered from having just killed other combatants, chose not to kill. Ironically, the militant who ordered his team to not shoot the Firstborn (thinking him to be an innocent civillian) was Ken Greene. Interestingly, if the marines shot Firstborn or if Firstborn knived the marines (killing Greene), then the entire story of Cause of Death would be different. Volumes 1 thru 8 Ken would often serve as an assistant and friend to Mal and Natara throughout the Volumes, though he never played any major roles that hugely impacted the series. In V2C7, Ken put his life/badge on the line by assisting Mal Fallon in escaping his attempted arrest upon him being framed for the murder of then-senator Jake Collins. This trust he showed proved not to be misplaced as it allowed Mal to expose the truth of the corruption in Genevieve Collins. As a side note, if the player fails to escape the scene as Mal, the non-canon alternative death scene shows Ken telling Mal as he sits in his prison cell that he does believe that Mal is innocent (but knows he cannot convince a jury of this). Ken, as he was the one investigating him principally from Chapter 1-4 in Volume 5, was the one to eventually discover that the Hand of Justice mercenary that was killing other killers was actually Shawn Mallory. The Side Story (''Greene Zone) released after Volume 7 detailed Ken's time in the US Military, and his storyline of how his unit tortured a man mercilessly, traumatizing one of the younger men in the unit. The side story ended with him saving his friend, Captain Abe Miller from death. Abe was Ken's S.F. friend and an arms dealer. Death and Post-Mortem Volume 8 detailed a siege raged on the city by a cult group known as The Kraken'; led by Genevieve Collins agent Shawn Mallory (who later betrayed Collins and became independent]], this cult replicated murderers stopped by Mal and Natara. During this time, as detailed in the short story First Kiss, First Kil, First Date, Ken began to date Amy Chen, the two striking a strong friendship. After a siege taking place over the course of V8C4-C5, in the following chapter, Shawn decided to start assassinating those closest to Mal/Natara; Maria Yeong, Kai Kalaba, Amy Chen and Ken. While Maria counterattacked her assassins and Kai was placed into protective custody before he could be attacked, Ken and Amy were not so lucky -- Shawn sent his strongest assassin, Kolo Zargoza, after them. Ken sacrificed his life to protect Amy, which caused huge impressions on Mal, Amy and the rest of the SFPD. Greene's death infuriated a helpless Mal and Natara; in fact, the former was agitated so greatly that he accepted a tip from the then-most wanted fugitive to get revenge on The Kraken. By the Volume's end, Kolo was killed and Shawn was arrested with a serious heart injury. His story and first case with Mal were flashbacked in V15's post-chapter 3 interlude. His photo was shown at the series epilogue. Personality Ken Greene was the best friend of Mal Fallon and a friend of the other SFPD members including Maria Yeong, Kai Kalaba and Blaise Corso. He is shown to have a tough, highly masculine attitude; but he is also shown to have a soft and humorous spot. He seems to have a special soft-spot for the sweet and smart Data Analyist Amy Chen. In the special release side story, First Date, First Kiss, First Kill, he and Amy Chen go out to eat at a French restaurant and begin a relationship. Trivia *According to the Secret Files, Ken's full name is Ken Marcus Greene. However, in A Cause of Death Christmas holiday special, his mother calls out his full name as "Kenneth Bartholomew Greene". *He is jealous of and despises his cousin, Darius, for stealing his past girlfriends. He also accidentally slept once with Darius's fiancee, Margaret. Category:Characters Category:Main cast Category:Volumes 1-4 Characters Category:Volumes 5-8 Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Deceased